


In silence

by gamesfordays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotions, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesfordays/pseuds/gamesfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little drabble :) I hope you liked it xx</p></blockquote>





	In silence

The room was quiet, and still, it was a late afternoon and the light was muted.

Zayn and Liam were alone in their room and they were the only thing that disrupted the stillness, if only just barely.

The bed was still made, the suitcases weren't even unpacked, just another hotel room, in another city, on tour.

They were having sex, - making love more like it, Zayn sitting on Liam's lap and moving ever so slightly while Liam sat at the edge of the bed and held him close. They were embracing and looking into each other's eyes while it happened, feeling the powerful and deafening array of emotions and sensations held inside their little world in those moments.

A world only they understood and owned.

With every motion and every touch their feelings were merging and their bond was becoming stronger. They felt like screaming but only their shallow breathing could be heard. Up until the last few moments, when Liam felt he was gonna come and a few desperate moans escaped his lips and he held Zayn even closer.

Zayn broke eye contact, threw his head back and closed his eyes and made himself come too while feeling Liam kiss his neck.

And they remained holding onto each other like that, in silence.

No one would know except for them how much they loved each other and made each other whole, no one but them, in the silence of that room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble :) I hope you liked it xx


End file.
